Esperandote
by yukainu-anime
Summary: Ella siempre lo amó y después de varios años, el destino los volvió a juntar ¿Qué sucederá ahora, después de que se reencuentren?¿El destino les permitirá estar juntos o les jugará una mala pasada?. MI PRIMER FIC porfa dejen reviews.
1. Un reencuentro y una cita inesperada

**Un reencuentro y una cita inesperada**

Son las 7:58 AM., hora de entrada a clases. Los alumnos se dirigen a las salas correspondientes al día y la hora. Los pasillos ya están vacíos y los maestros están a punto de comenzar sus clases.

-¡Vamos Kagome, corre! Voy a llegar tarde.

De pronto siente que cae al suelo luego de un impacto.

-¡OH!, discúlpame.

-¡No, perdóname a mí, iba muy apurada y…!

Kagome levanta la vista y ve a un joven muy apuesto, el líder del equipo de basketball de la universidad Shikon.

-¡Listo!, ahí está el último libro… ¡Ay! ¡No, puff.....! Queda uno…- se agacha, recoge el libro y lo observa- ¡Wow! ¿De moda?... ¿Diseño?

-Sí, ¿Y tú?- _Su voz sonaba igual que como lo recordaba en su cabeza._

-¿Yo? Bueno soy el líder del equipo de basketball y estoy estudiando leyes.

-¿Leyes y basketball?- _igual de simpático como lo recordaba._

-Sí, son dos cosas muy distintas, pero me gustan… y, ¿en qué año estás?

-Primer año ¿y tú?

-Tercero. ¡Ah! Eres nueva.

-¿Y no has tenido complicaciones?

-Sí, a veces se me juntan los partidos con los exámenes, pero siempre logro resolverlo. ¿Y tú, has podido acostumbrarte al cambio?

-Sí, pero me ha costado un poco. ¡Mandan libros e investigaciones todos los días!

-Sí, es una lata…

-Hablando de lata…-dijo Kagome mirando su reloj- ¡Wow!, ¡Ay no!, ¡Voy a llegar tarde!, tengo que irme… ¡Chao!- y salió corriendo.

-¡OH! Espera –Gritando- No te lo pregunté… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagome… Higurashi ¿Y el tuyo?

-Inuyasha… Tashio.

-Un gusto conocerte… nos vemos… ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Kagome corre y llega a la sala, toca la puerta y entra.

-Y usted, señorita ¿Por qué llega a esta hora?

-Es que…

-No me dé explicaciones. Tome asiento y trate de no interrumpir.

-Gracias.

Kagome tomó asiento, puso sus libros sobre la mesa y comenzó a tomar apuntes, pero muy distraída y sin poner atención, ya que su "reencuentro" la dejó muy emocionada. Fue un "reencuentro", bueno ahora les explicaré por qué. Sucede que ella ya lo conocía de antes, porque iban en el mismo colegio. Él era algo así como su "amor platónico", ella estuvo muchos años enamorada de él y finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, pero su amor no era correspondido. Pasaron los años, él llegó a último año de secundaria, y se fue del colegio a la universidad, en ese momento ella sintió que su vida ya no valía nada ya que él no estaba, ese fue el instante en el que ella se sintió más débil pero a la vez más fuerte y en vez de rendirse llegó a sobrepasar sus propios límites para demostrar que era la mejor y quizá en un futuro cercano, poder volver a verlo. Ella nunca perdió las esperanzas y ahora, este era el momento más feliz de su vida, el momento que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo y que al fin se había hecho realidad. Cuando chocó y levantó la mirada, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta a causa de la emoción. Él no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Seguía igual de alto, con su cabello plateado y muy largo, como lo llevaba siempre, y sus ojos dorados, esos ojos que siempre la cautivaron y de los que se enamoro. Sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca y sus manos sudaban, pero cuando escuchó su voz, esa suave pero varonil voz, todo esto desapareció y el ambiente se volvió cálido.

Durante ese día pensó en ese momento tan mágico y anhelado por años, que casi no puso atención en las clases.

-¡Señorita!- dijo la maestra con un golpe en la mesa- ¡Esta no es hora de dormir, es hora de aprender!

-Lo siento maestra- respondió Kagome un poco distraída y asustada debido al súbito del golpe en la mesa.

-Respóndame la pregunta que acabo de hacer.

- Ehm… lo siento maestra, pero no puedo responderle.

-Eso, veo, ya que está tan distraída que ni siquiera sabe la pregunta- dijo la maestra con un tono muy golpeado y agresivo- Por favor señorita, tome apuntes y ponga atención. Porque la próxima semana tenemos examen.

-Si maestra.

-Lo ven, jóvenes, estas son las cosas que pasan cuando…

Pero ella no obedeció las órdenes de su maestra y casi ni la escuchó, ya que estaba tan distraída pensando en Inuyasha, que no le interesaba nada más.

Al término del día, cuando ya habían terminado las clases, Kagome se dirigió a la cancha para ver como entrenaban algunos alumnos, en verdad, para verlo entrenar a él, ya que sabía de antemano que el se encontraría allí.

-¡Hey! ¿Tú aquí?- dijo Inuyasha, algo sorprendido, cuando la vio caminando cerca.

-Mm...Sí, es que no tenía nada que hacer después de clases a si que pasé por aquí a ver si encontraba algo interesante.

-A si… yo te daré algo que hacer- dijo él con voz seductora- Que tal si nos vemos a las 5:00 PM. en el café que está en la esquina.

-Mm... Sería buena idea… y… ¿Para qué sería?- dijo ella coquetamente haciéndose de rogar.

-Bueno… podría ser para hablar de moda… o leyes- dijo riendo.

-Okay, está bien- respondió ella riendo. _Su risa era igual como la recordaba. _

-Entonces… ¿5:00 PM. Está bien?- Peguntó para confirmar.

-Sí, perfecto.

-Estupendo, adiós- dijo él, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo al llamado del entrenador.

Kagome se quedo paralizada mirándolo, por ese beso deseado por años, y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se volteó para guiñarle el ojo. Ella le dirigió una coqueta sonrisa, se despidió con la mano y se fue feliz a su casa. Ella vivía en un departamento con sus dos mejores amigas, Ayame y Sango, quienes también van con ella a la universidad. Se conocieron en el colegio y pasaron toda la secundaria juntas. Durante ésta acordaron vivir juntas cuando entraran a la universidad, cosa que finalmente cumplieron. Llevaban viviendo juntas alrededor de un mes y a pesar de sus diferencias, siempre tratan de dar lo mejor de ellas.

Kagome llegó al departamento, abrió la puerta y notó que todavía no habían llegado sus amigas.

-¡Ay! ¡Que horror este desastre!

Todas las cosas estaban desordenadas, tiradas y sucias.

-¿¡Pero que pasó aquí!?

Dejó sus cosas en algún lugar limpio y comenzó a ordenar. Al poco rato terminó y llegaron Sango y Ayame.

-¡Wow! Que limpio…- dijo Sango mirando para todos lados- Hola.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- preguntó Ayame a la vez que saludaba a Kagome.

-Cuando llegué estaba todo sucio y desordenado, así que me puse a ordenar y a limpiar.

-¡Msch!- exclamó Sango.

-Y… ¿te pasó algo interesante hoy? ¿Alguna novedad?- repreguntó Ayame a Kagome.

-Mm... Más o menos- respondió Kagome con un tono interesante

-¡Uh! Cuenta, cuenta…- dijeron Ayame y Sango mientras corrían apresuradamente hacia el sillón. Se sentaron y miraron a Kagome con unos ojos tan abiertos, por la emoción, que casi se les salían de sus órbitas.

-… No me van a creer con quién choqué hoy día…- les contó a sus amigas

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Ayame.

-¿Se acuerdan de Inuyasha, del colegio?-

-¡No te creo!- dijeron a coro Sango y Ayame.

-¡Sí!- gritó Kagome.

-¡Me muero!

-Cuéntanos que pasó- ordenó Sango.

-Ya, lo que pasa…-comenzó Kagome.

Ella les contó todo lo sucedido y sus amigas se alegraron inmediatamente.

-…y lo mejor es que me invitó a salir como a las 5:00 P.m.

-¡No te creo!- exclamaron sus amigas

-Se los juro- respondió Kagome muy emocionada- y ustedes… ¿Algo que contar?

-Mm… si… podría ser…- dijo Sango.

-¿A si?- preguntó Kagome- ¿y que sería?

-¡Me voy a Kioto!

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-En invierno

-Que bien- dijo Ayame.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu relación?

-¿Con Miroku?

-Sí… van a estar muy separados…

-Sí, pero vamos a estar bien… vamos a estar en contacto

-Sí, pero las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan- le recordó Ayame.

-Lo sé, pero es por poco tiempo

-¿Por cuánto?

-Mm… ¿una semana?

-Mm…- pensó Kagome- Bueno, será… y tú Ayame… ¿Algo que contar?

-Mm… ¡A sí! Ya, yo les quería proponer una salida hoy día en la noche. Me enteré que va a haber una fiesta y yo pensaba que podíamos ir y relajarnos un poco.

-Ay no, que lata, tengo que estudiar- reclamó Kagome.

-¡Ya! Hace tiempo que no salimos- le dijo Sango.

- Por favor- suplicó Ayame.

-Mm… ¡Ay, no!- volvió a reclamar Kagome.

-¡Por favor!- insistieron sus amigas poniendo caritas para poder convencer a Kagome.

-Ay bueno, está bien- dijo ésta finalmente.

-¡Sí!- gritaron estas abrazándose de alegría.

-¿A qué hora es?-

-Mm… creo que a la 10:30, o algo así-

-A, entonces tenemos bastante tiempo- dijo Sango mirando el reloj- son recién las 4:45.

- ¡Qué, las 4:45? Ay no, voy a llegar tarde- dijo Kagome con voz desesperada y corriendo en dirección a su pieza.

-¿Para qué…? ¡Ah!- recordó Ayame.

Kagome corrió hacia su pieza, se cambió, se maquilló y se peinó. En un 2x3 estaba en el living lista para salir.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa polera es mía!- alegó Sango.

-Sí, te la saqué- le contestó Kagome con voz graciosa

-¡Ja Ja!- rió Ayame.

-Bueno… me voy, no quiero llegar tarde-

-Pues entonces apúrate, porque te quedan cinco minutos- le recomendó Ayame.

-Ya, me voy, ¡Adiós!- gritó Kagome, y se despidió de sus amigas.

-No la vayas a manchar, o sino te mato- le contestó Sango a Kagome con un grito mientras esta se iba.

-Ya, ya- le dijo Kagome con voz burlona.

-¡Ja Ja! Suerte- le dijo Ayame.

Kagome salió corriendo en dirección al café. Estaba a 3 cuadras de llegar y cuando ya estaba en la esquina, se detuvo y se arregló un poco para no parecer desesperada. Entró al café y ahí estaba él, tan lindo como siempre. Kagome se acercó a la mesa y le dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió él muy amistosamente- siéntate- y se paró para mover la silla en la que ella se iba a sentar.

-Gracias.

-De nada- y contesto él, sentándose pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-Perdóname por llegar un poco tarde, es que me quedé conversando con unas amigas y de repente me di cuenta de la hora y salí corriendo a cambiarme de ropa para salir, ¡Pero no puedo creer que estés aquí antes que yo!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque generalmente los hombres siempre llegan más tarde que las mujeres, pero veo que tu no eres así.

-Al parecer no. Traté de hacer todo lo más rápido que pude… quería verte.

Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos

-Que lindo- se sonrojó y agregó- yo también.

-¡Ja ja! Bueno, ahora ya estamos aquí ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Te propongo que nos quedemos sentados aquí, tomemos algo y conversemos.

-Está bien.

Hubo momento de silencio, un silencio muy incómodo, pensaba Kagome.

-¡Ya sé!- saltó Inuyasha repentinamente- tengo una idea- le dijo a Kagome muy entusiasmado.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué?

-Tengo una idea para conocernos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kagome curiosamente.

-Mira, es un juego… de preguntas. Por ejemplo, yo comienzo preguntándote algo y luego tú me preguntas a mí.

-Mm… me gusta… ¿De cualquier cosa?

-Sí, cualquier cosa, pero una sola pregunta a la vez.

-OK.

-Ya, yo parto- dijo Inuyasha muy entusiasmado por comenzar- Mm… ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

-El tigre.

-OK, tú.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El azul. Ahora yo. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Escuchar música y… salir. ¿Y tú, qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Juego basketball o escucho música y estar con mis amigos- dijo Inuyasha- ahora voy yo… Mm… ¡ya!, aquí va.

-¡Vamos, dime!- le dijo Kagome, desesperada por saber la pregunta.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?

-¡Wow, que gran pregunta! A ver…- pensó Kagome- Sí- respondió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó enseguida Inuyasha.

-¡A, a! No, sólo una pregunta a la vez. Pregunto yo: ¿Cómo consideras que son tus padres?

-Mm… Regulares. Ni muy estrictos ni muy relajados- dijo Inuyasha- ahora sí, yo: ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

-Voy a salir con unas amigas a una fiesta.

-¡OH!- exclamó Inuyasha con un poco de lástima- Es que… yo te quería proponer que saliéramos en la noche.

-Pero si quieres puedes ir con nosotras. Nos podríamos juntar allá. ¿Te parece?

-Qué bien. Entonces está confirmado. Hoy día en la noche.

Ambos siguieron conversando en el café hasta muy tarde y finalmente acordaron verse en la fiesta.

-¿Nos vemos allá?- le preguntó Inuyasha antes de irse.

-Sí, obvio- respondió Kagome.

-Bueno, entonces… hasta la noche.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Se despidieron y se fueron, cada uno por su lado.

-------- O --------

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 PM, cuando comenzó la fiesta, tal como Ayame había dicho.

-Parece que tenías razón- dijo Kagome.

-Sí, parece que sí- respondió Ayame.

-¿Y viniste sola?- preguntó Kagome.

-Si, pero…por ahí encontraré a alguien.

-¿Y Sango?

-No sé, por ahí debe andar, la vi hace un rato con Miroku.

-Parece que esos dos andan bien enamorados…

-Sí. Y hablando de enamorados, mira atrás tuyo que viene alguien- dijo Ayame.

Kagome se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

-Al fin te encontré- dijo él una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-¿Me estás buscando hace mucho rato?- le preguntó Kagome coqueta pero divertida.

-Mm… Hace un rato- respondió él de la misma forma.

-Mira tú.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- le preguntó Inuyasha mientras le extendía su mano y la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Bueno- le dijo Kagome sonrojada.

Claro, a ella no le sorprendía su actitud. Él siempre había sido así con las mujeres, coqueto, galán y atento. Siempre sabía que decir y como hacerlo. Además de saber tratar a una dama, con delicadeza y galantería. Él es de los chicos más populares de la universidad y claro, como todo galán, tiene a sus hienas babeando por él y ella no era la excepción, solo que pertenecían a mundos distintos.

Salieron a bailar y Ayame se fue a sentar al bar.

-Creo que todas tienen pareja menos yo…- pensó.

De pronto se le acercó un joven.

-¿Ayame? ¿Ayame Takamura?- preguntó el muchacho.

Era un joven alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros.

-¿Kouga Takahashi?- preguntó Ayame cautelosamente.

-Sí- respondió el joven.

-¡Tanto tiempo!- exclamó Ayame sorprendida y emocionada mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Sí, desde… ¿Quinto año de primaria? Si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Y que has hecho de tu vida?

-Mm… nada. Seguí en la primaria Monte de las Animas y luego me fui a su secundaria y ahora estoy tocando en una banda. ¿Y tú?

-¡Wow! Yo me fui a la primaria De los Siete Espíritus y luego a la secundaria Tetsusaiga , después de eso no me volví a cambiar y ahora estoy viviendo con unas amigas y estoy estudiando en la Universidad Shikon.

-¿A si? ¿Y que estudias?

-Piano.

-Que interesante.

-¿Y tú?

-Por el momento, nada. Me estoy dedicando a la música.

-¡Me encanta!

En ese momento la música cambió y se escuchó una voz.

-Ehm… silencio por favor- dijo Inuyasha a través del micrófono.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

-Quiero dedicar la siguiente canción a la persona que me acompaña esta noche.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo a su musculoso cuerpo.

-------- O --------

**Weno espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo de fic. Es el primero que escribo y me gustaria que dejaran reviews con criticas o comentarios... eso que la pasen bn. =B**


	2. Contacto

**weno, aqui ta el segundo cap de mi hidtoria.. mmmm ma gustaria decirles que al principio es un poco fome, xq no pasa naa aún, pero con el paso de los capítulos se va a poner mejor... :D eso, espero lo disfruten y dejen comentarios.**

**Contacto**

Una luz destacó a Kagome, ella se puso nerviosa y le sonrió. Él le hizo una seña al DJ y este puso una música lenta.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a bailar, él la rodeo por la cintura y ella del cuello.

Mientras tanto Ayame disfrutaba de la conversación con Kouga.

-Me encanta esta canción- dijo Ayame.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Kouga.

Ella se sonrojó y aceptó.

-------- O --------

-Parece que Ayame la está pasando bien- dijo Kagome.

-Al parecer sí, y Sango igual- dijo Inuyasha.

-Sí, está con Miroku- respondió Inuyasha con un hilo de voz desviando su mirada hacia la chica.

De pronto se cortaron las luces y todos los jóvenes se detuvieron. Kagome miró para todos lados, aún abrazada de Inuyasha y trató de recordar lo último que había visto.

-No te preocupes- le susurro Inuyasha usando su voz seductora.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, estando conmigo no te ocurrirá nada malo.

Kagome sonrió y aunque no podía verlo, debido a la oscuridad, imaginó su rostro con esa sonrisa coqueta que a ella tanto le gustaba. Entonces sintió un roce en sus labios y luego sintió los brazos de él por su cintura. Estos comenzaban a subir recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica y haciendo que esta comenzara a sonrojarse y a dejarse llevar, subiendo sus manos de su cuello a su nuca, recorriendo su cabello plateado y largo y jugando con él mientras él seguía recorriendo su espalda, bajando por ella. De pronto ella se detuvo al notar el lugar en el que se encontraban las manos de Inuyasha, con sus labios enrojecidos debido a la pasión de ese intenso beso.

Ayame, mientras tanto, estaba muy preocupada pensando si sus amigas aún se encontraban ahí.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Kouga preocupado al sentirla nerviosa entre sus brazos.

-Nada, es que… no nada- respondió ella.

-Te noto nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no es nada

Se escuchó al DJ hablando.

-Por favor, silencio.

Todos guardaron silencio y el DJ continuó

-Hemos tenido una falla en la energía, pero lo estamos solucionando. Permanezcan todos donde están por favor.

Al cabo de un rato la energía volvió y la fiesta continuó. Alrededor de las 3:00 AM. Kagome, Ayame y Sango, volvieron a su casa acompañadas cada una por su pareja.

-Bueno… llegamos- dijo Kagome.

-Sí, ehm… nosotras ya tenemos que entran a si que…- titubeó Ayame.

-Lo pasamos súper bien- acotó Sango- y gracias por acompañarnos hasta nuestra casa. Bueno amor, tengo que entrar, estoy cansada y me quiero acostar- respondió ella.

-Sí, yo igual- le respondió Miroku.

-Ya, Adiós- se despidió Sango y lo besó.

-Te llamo mañana.

-Ya, cuídate, adiós- dijo Sango mientras entraba a la casa.

-Adiós- se despidió Miroku y se fue.

Sango entró en el apartamento y se fue a su pieza.

-Bueno, yo igual me tengo que ir- dijo Ayame mirando el suelo apenada.

-Si, ehm…

-Me encantó volver a verte y lo pasé súper bien- dijo esta interrumpiéndolo.

-Sí, yo igual- le respondió Kouga.

-Bueno, Adiós- se despidió Ayame y se dio media vuelta para entrar al apartamento.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Kouga, la agarró de la mano y la besó- Yo…- murmuró Miroku

-Shh… no digas nada- ordenó Ayame poniendo el dedo índice frente a la boca de él, lo besó y se fue.

Kouga quedó sin aliento, se dio media vuelta y se fue muy feliz con el beso que Ayame le dio.

-Bueno…ehm… yo…-titubeó Inuyasha tocándose el cuello con la mano y con la cabeza gacha.

-Sí, yo también lo pasé bien- dijo Kagome tomándole la pera con sus dedos y levantándole la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada

-Sí, EEE… con lo que pasó hoy… en la fiesta.

-No, no digas nada- dijo Kagome y sonrió.

Él tomó su cara entre sus manos, le acarició la mejilla y la besó. Sin decir nada, la miro tiernamente y se fue.

-Nos vemos mañana- le gritó Inuyasha desde lejos- Adiós.

-Adiós- dijo Kagome, entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta.

-------- O --------

A la mañana siguiente sonó el teléfono muy temprano.

-¡_ring, ring!_

-grrr!… ¿Quién llama tan temprano?- gruñó Kagome mientras se tapaba la cara con el cubrecama.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, buscó el teléfono con su mano, aún con los ojos cerrados, y contestó.

-¿Aló?- dijo con voz ronca y adormilada.

-¿Kag?

-Sí, ella habla…. ¿Con quién hablo?- dijo, esta vez con los codos apoyados en la cama.

-Soy yo, Inuyasha.

-¡Ah! Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- contestó ella con un tono más animado y despierto

-Bien… veo que estabas durmiendo.

-¿Por qué los dices?

-Bueno, pues por tu voz.

-¡Jaja! Sí, me acabas de despertar- dijo ella mientras reía.

-Pero va a valer la pena.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?

-A, no sé. Vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti misma.

Y colgó.

Kagome quedó desconcertada, miraba el teléfono y pensaba en lo que Inuyasha le había dicho. _¿A qué se habrá referido?_ pensó. De pronto se dio cuenta, saltó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y salió corriendo de su pieza. Llegó al living y miró para todos lados. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz era muy fuerte y brillante. Se dio vuelta y miró hacia la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha en ella, cocinando.

-¡¿Y tú?!– Exclamó Kagome algo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No, no. Es que… ¡Wow! No sé, es raro- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno… es que tenía ganas de verte y se me ocurrió venir y darte una sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo entraste?- preguntó Kagome mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-Es que justo cuando iba a tocar el timbre, iban saliendo Ayame y Sango.

-¿No están?

-No…- contestó Inuyasha y sonrió, con esa sonrisa de lado que a ella la volvía loca.

-¿Y qué cocinas?

-Unos huevos revueltos. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Té o café?

-Mm… café.

Inuyasha preparó el desayuno y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Oye, después del desayuno ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar? El día está lindo- le propuso él mientras comía.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde?

-No sé, por ahí…-dijo pensando- ¿Al prado?- peguntó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Prado? ¿Qué prado?

-Uno que queda camino a Kioto.

-Ehm… sería divertido.

-OK. Entonces al prado se ha dicho.

-Pero si quieres salir luego, vas a tener que ayudarme a limpiar y a ordenar- le dijo ella mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan.

-Bueno.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pensaba ella. Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse un poco intranquilo y de pronto preguntó:

-Oye, por lo de anoche…

-Ya te dije que no- le contestó ella un poco molesta y muy seria la ver que ella quería tocar el tema.

-Es que... quería saber… si… para ti… había significado algo- dijo tartamudeando mientras se miraba las manos algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para ti sí?

-No lo sé ¿Y para ti?

Kagome se quedó callada, siguió comiendo y luego se paró.

-Listo, ¿Tú puedes ordenar aquí?- preguntó seria y con tono molesto

-Sí- dijo Inuyasha casi en un susurro debido a su silencio luego de esa incómoda pregunta.

-Gracias- le contestó Kagome, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y se fue.

Él nunca se había comportado así con una mujer, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso… acaso la amaba? Comenzó a pensar en esta última pregunta. Sí, la amaba, como nunca había amado a ninguna otra. La verdad nunca había amado a ninguna otra chica. Todas las otras habían sido relaciones pasajeras y casi sin importancia, con chicas lindas pero sin cerebro. Pero ella no era así y él lo sabía y por eso estaba enamorado de ella.

Al cabo de un rato, el departamento estaba ordenado y limpio. Kagome estaba lista para salir.

-¿Vamos?

-Mm... EEE… ya…- titubeó Inuyasha.

Salieron camino a Kioto hasta llegar al prado al que se refería Inuyasha. Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el viaje en auto y mientras caminaba a la orilla de la laguna, sólo hubo un pequeño intercambio de palabras acerca del clima y nada más. Caminaron hasta que se sintieron exhaustos y se acostaron sobre el pasto a descansar.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Kagome volteándose a mirarlo.

-No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice en la mañana.

-Mm… no me acuerdo, ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?- preguntó ella simulando un tono de duda.

-El beso de anoche, ¿Significó algo para ti?- preguntó él muy serio mirando hacia el cielo.

-No sé, ¿Por qué? ¿Para ti significó algo?

-No lo sé, eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De si significó algo para ti.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que si?

-Bueno pues entonces eso lo cambia todo.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues por esto…- dijo él, se volteó hacia ella y la besó. Kagome no sabía que hacer, sentía sus sangre correr por sus venas y esa adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo y que no podía controlar. Como algo innato, puso sus manos en la espalda del joven, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo besaba y se dejaba a llevar por ese incontrolable sentimiento. Los brazos de él la rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y como subía su temperatura a medida que el beso aumentaba su pasión.

-Te amo- susurró Inuyasha rozando sus labios respirando agitadamente tras ese revoltijo de sentimientos.

-Y yo a ti- le dijo Kagome volviendo a besarlo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó él agitado.

-Pues claro que si, ¿O creías que te diría que no?- preguntó ella irónicamente separando su cuerpo del de él.

-Mm… la verdad no- sonrió y la besó mientras volvía a atraerla con fuerza hacia su fornido cuerpo.

Luego de eso volvieron a casa y quedaron de verse al día siguiente. Ella entró al apartamento, se duchó y almorzó con sus amigas. Ahí les contó todo lo que le había sucedido y decidieron celebrarlo con una cena entre amigas por la noche.

Al día siguiente ella quedó de verse con Inuyasha, a las 2:00 PM. para que almorzaran juntos. Estuvieron toda la tarde afuera y ella llegó muy tarde a su casa.

-¿Y tú? ¿A esta hora?- preguntó Ayame con falso enfado cuando la vio entrar.

-Hola- saludó Kagome casi sin prestar atención.

-Mañana hay que levantarse temprano, hay clases- dijo Sango mientras comía un paquete de papas fritas.

Kagome, al escuchar este último comentario, despertó y volteó a ver a sus amigas.

-¡MIERDA! Se me había olvidado- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ¡Mañana tengo examen!- y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Esa noche se acostó muy tarde estudiando, o por lo menos eso trataba, pero lo que más hacía era pensar en Inuyasha, en sus besos, en sus increíbles y hermosos ojos y en su resplandeciente sonrisa.

-------- O --------

Al día siguiente.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más maravillosa del mundo?- preguntó Inuyasha animado cuando la vio llegando temprano en la mañana.

-Mm… bien… cansada- le respondió ella y lo besó sin ganas.

-¿Cansada?

-Sí, anoche cuando llegué, me acordé de que hoy tenía examen. Igual sabía algo, así que me puse a estudiar y me acosté súper tarde.

-… ¿Pero sabes lo que entra y todo eso, cierto?

-Sí, pero igual…- protestó Kagome con cara de decepción.

-Mm… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Pero si tú no sabes nada de diseño.

-No importa, igual.

-¡OH! Que lindo.

-Bueno, ¿si o no?

-Bueno.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

-OK, adiós.

-Adiós.

Pasaron los días y Kagome no paraba de asombrarse con las sorpresas que Inuyasha le daba. Pronto cumplieron un mes juntos.

Kagome iba llegando a su clase, muy temprano en la mañana, cuando sus amigas aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo buscándola.

-Ven, tienes que ver esto- le dijo Sango.

-Te vas a morir- agregó Ayame.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de clases y Kagome vio la pizarra, quedó totalmente impresionada al ver lo que estaba escrito en ella.

-¡Me muero!- exclamó Kagome- ¡Qué lindo, me escribió un poema!

-En la mañana, cuando llegamos, estaba esto escrito.

Kagome se dio vuelta y se impresionó aún más al ver pegadas, por toda la sala, cartulinas con mensajes escritos, todas de parte de Inuyasha. Las fue recogiendo una por una mientras las leía.

Ya llevaban dos meses como novios y ese día planeaban hacer algo juntos para celebrar.

-Oye...- comenzó Kagome mientras caminaban por la plaza tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Inuyasha mirando distraídamente hacia todos lados.

-Sabes que… estuve pensando que podríamos hacer en la noche y te tengo una propuesta.

Inuyasha dejó de mirar hacia cualquier lado y dirigió su mirada a Kagome, un poco curioso por su próxima respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, a mi me gustaría hacer oficial nuestra relación y para eso quería proponerte que fueras a cenar a mi casa esta noche… con mis padres- le dijo ella y se volteó a mirarlo para ver en su cara la reacción que había tenido su novio a la pregunta.

Estas últimas palabras lo dejaron boquiabierto.

-Ya…- le respondió él con tono de suspenso.

-Eso- dijo Kagome con un tono relajado, pero esperando una respuesta de parte de Inuyasha.

-Mm… bueno…acepto.

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó ella para asegurarse de lo que lo que había escuchado era cierto y no un producto de su imaginación.

-Sí, a mi también me gustaría hacer oficial nuestra relación, y que mejor manera que cenar con tus padres.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella- ¡que lindo que eres!

Inuyasha sonrió coqueto y miró a Kagome.

-¿Sabes? por un momento pensé que me dirías que no- preguntó ésta graciosa

La cara de él se puso tensa y cambio su expresión de alegre a seria, como si ella hubiera dado en el clavo.

**-------- O --------**

**u.U.. que habrá sido lo que descubrió Kagome?? jaja :B resulta que este fic era otra historia que edite para poder subirla entonces apartir de ahora me demorare un poco más en subir los otros caps, xq aún no los he escrito xD**


	3. Presagio

**Aqui les tengo otro capitulo de Esperandote... cada vez se va a poner más interesante, no se desesperen jeje bueno eso, espero les guste**

**-------- O --------**

**Cap 3: Presagio **

Ella siguió caminando hasta que notó que él se había detenido. Se volteó a mirarlo y lo vio tenso, con su mandíbula apretada, su expresión de alegría había desaparecido, tomando su lugar, una expresión totalmente seria.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó este, totalmente quieto.

-Pues… que pensé por un momento que me dirías que no…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el muchacho comenzando a moverse lentamente.

-Em… no sé, por la cara que pusiste…

-¿A si? ¿Y por eso crees que te iba a decir que no? ¿Ah?- exclamó Inuyasha ésta vez moviéndose de un lado a otro, totalmente molesto.

-¡Ay! Bueno, pero no te pongas así- dijo ella un poco asustada.

-¿Qué no me ponga así? A claro… es fácil decirlo ¿no?

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Kagome antes de subir la cabeza para mirarlo.

-A claro, tú creías que te iba a decir que no porque tu crees que yo no te amo, ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

-No… pero…- dijo ella con voz débil mientras él continuaba gritando y agitando los brazos de un lado para otro, diciendo estupideces.

-¿A si que tu crees que no te amo? OK… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Que me tire del último piso de un edificio? O que lo grite, elige.

Kagome estaba boquiabierta y no podía decir nada con lo impresionada que estaba, esa reacción no se la esperaba.

-Sí, eso voy a hacer…- dijo Inuyasha muy decidido, le soltó la mano a Kagome, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Oye, no - exclamó ella, lo agarró de la mano y lo detuvo. Él se dio vuelta y miró a Kagome riendo.

-¿Qué? Si tú no me amas- repuso con cara de pena, pero con una risita de vez en cuando.

-¡Ay tonto! Tú sabes que yo te amo- le dijo ella riendo cada vez que lo miraba.

-No te creo, te estás riendo.

-Ya bueno- Kagome se volteó mirando hacia otro lado y luego se volvió a mirarlo a él- ya, ahora sí… te amo, y mucho… ¿Ahora me crees?- dijo entre pequeñas y casi imperceptibles risitas.

-Mm… no sé…- le respondido él mientras sonreía, aparentando duda.

Ella lo besó y luego preguntó:

-¿Ahora me crees?

-Mm… sí, ahora sí, pero espera, creo que…- y la volvió a besar con mucha delicadeza pero a la vez con toda la pasión que él le podía entregar- sí, ahora sí- ambos rieron y siguieron caminando.

-Eres muy idiota, las cosas que piensas.

-Bueno, pero si puede ser cierto ¿O no?

Ella movió la cabeza en signo de negación mientras sonreía.

-¿Oye? ¿Tú crees que les guste a tus papás?- preguntó Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio.

-Mm… sí. Yo creo que sí, incluso, creo que les vas a fascinar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, créeme, no lo dudo. _Si es que aceptan que tenga novio_

Siguieron caminando y quedaron de verse a las 8:00 P.m. en casa de los padres de Kagome.

7:55 P.m.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Kagome mirando la mesa- Todo debe estar perfecto para esta noche.

En ese momento se sintió un ruido proveniente del exterior y luego se abrió la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Mi hijita!- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de la puerta.

Kagome volteó y vio a sus padres, corrió hacia ellos y los ayudó con las bolsas que traían.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó su madre al ver la mesa lista- ¡¿Por qué está todo arreglado?!- exclamó mientras miraba toda su casa limpia y ordenada.

-Una sorpresa- le respondió Kagome dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar las bolsas que tenía en las manos.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué?- preguntó su padre que venía entrando a la casa.

Kagome mientras salía de la cocina respondió

-Invité a alguien muy especial.

-¿Especial?- dijo su madre con una cara que expresaba curiosidad absoluta.

-Sí, invité a mi novio a cenar con nosotros- respondió ella con el tono más tranquilo del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Novio?!- exclamó su mamá muy sorprendida, con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas.

-¿Novio?- preguntó su papá, manteniendo la calma, para corroborar si lo que había oído era realmente cierto.

-Sí, mi novio- les dijo ella mientras agregaba detalles a la mesa.

-Pero… tú nunca nos hablaste de él- le dijo su madre un poco más tranquila.

-Y nunca nos pediste permiso o nos preguntaste si podías tener uno- acotó su padre, serio.

-¡Ay papá, no seas ridículo! Como te voy a estar pidiendo permiso si ya tengo 18 años. Aparte ya llevamos dos meses y ahora lo queremos hacer oficial, a si que lo invité a cenar para que lo conozcan.

-¡Dos meses y no nos contaste nada!

-Es que todavía no era seguro…

-¿No era seguro?

-¡Ay mamá! Da igual. La cosa es, que lo invité a cenar a la casa y me gustaría que lo trataran bien, no sean pesados con él y tampoco prejuiciosos.- dijo ella un poco molesta por todo ese interrogatorio.

-¿Y a qué hora…?- su madre estaba por finalizar la pregunta cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!

Su madre puso cara de desagrado y miró a su esposo. Ambos se encontraban parados casi al lado de la puerta, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de sentarse.

Kagome abrió la puerta. Era él.

-Hola- lo saludó Kagome cuando lo vio, lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Hola…- le respondió él un poco nervioso. Llevaba puesta una camisa, unos jeans, zapatillas y el pelo peinado como siempre. En su mano traía una botella de vino- toma, para la cena, supuse que a tu papá le tiene que gustar… un regalo- le dijo a Kagome mientras le entregaba la botella.

-Gracias. Estoy segura de que le va a encantar. Pasa- le dijo ella mientras le indicaba que entrara en un gesto con la mano.

Inuyasha entró y vio a los padres de Kagome.

-Papá, mamá, les presento a mi novio, Inuyasha.

-Un gusto- respondió él mientras extendía la mano para saludar al padre de la joven. Éste le tomó la mano y lo saludó con un fuerte apretón, lo que Inuyasha tuvo que imitar para no parecer débil. A la madre, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pasemos al living para conversar y conocernos mejor- dijo la madre de Kagome.

Todos se dirigieron al living y se sentaron.

-Cuéntanos un poco de tus estudios…- comenzó el padre.

-Mm… Voy en tercer año de universidad, estudiando leyes y también soy el líder del equipo de basketball.

-¿Leyes y deporte?- preguntó la mamá.

Kagome sonrió. _Lo mismo que le pregunté el día que nos topamos en el pasillo de la universidad._

-Sí, a veces se me complica, pero logro solucionarlo y…

-¿Tienes buenas calificaciones?- interrumpió el padre de la chica.

-Sí, eso si tengo que esforzarme bastante.

-Ya lo creo- dijo la madre suavizando un poco el ambiente y con una cara muy cordial.

De pronto comenzó a salir un agradable y delicioso olor de la cocina.

-Parece que la cena está lista- exclamó Kagome mientras se paraba con una gran sonrisa y se dirigía al horno.

-¿Cocinaste?- preguntó su mamá un impresionada.

-Sí, espero que les guste- dijo Kagome desde la cocina mientras sacaba la bandeja con comida del horno.

Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Kagome servía la comida. Cuando terminó, fue a la cocina a dejar la bandeja y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó ella un tanto emocionada.

-Mm… para ser la primera vez… bien, bastante bien- dijo el papá de Kagome saboreando la lasaña.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó a su novio.

-Rico, me encanta. Nunca me había cocinado una chica y para ser tu primera vez está buenísimo- dijo él, momento que esbozaba una gran y amplia sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! Bueno entonces desde ahora en adelante yo cocinaré cuando pueda, así me hago más experta.

-¡UF! Por mi no hay problema- dijo la madre de la chica burlonamente.

Todos comenzaron a reír y así el ambiente se animó un poco más. La conversación siguió fluidamente y cada vez con más confianza y familiaridad. Cuando terminaron de cenar, el padre de la chica, junto con Inuyasha, se dirigieron al living para conversar más confortablemente, mientras su madre y ella, retiraban la mesa y limpiaban los platos.

-Es un buen chico por lo que veo- y con una sonrisa pícara agregó- Y muy guapo además.

-¡Mamá! Bueno si, en realidad.

-Tienes buen gusto, igual que yo- comentó con un aire de superioridad mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Se produjo un gran silencio y Kagome continuó.

-¿Crees que lo nuestro es serio? Ya se que a estas alturas ya debería estar definido eso, pero… no lo sé, con las malas experiencias que he tenido… me dolería mucho si…- Kagome comenzó a ponerse seria y su tono de voz se puso melancólico.

-Kagome, hija- la madre de la chica cerró la llave del lavaplatos y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Mamá es que…- dijo y una lágrima comenzó a recorrer una de sus mejillas.

-Es que nada, amor. Si tú sientes que él es el correcto y lo amas, pues es él. Entonces vive lo que tienen hoy y no pienses en lo que "posiblemente podría suceder si…" porque entonces no lo disfrutaras a gusto.

Kagome miró a su madre con ternura y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción le dijo:

-Gracias mamá. Trataré de no pensar más en eso.

-¡Así se dice amor! Así que ahora sal y pásalo bien con tu novio y tu padre- y dándole una nalgada, lanzó a su hija fuera de la cocina.

-------- O --------

-Bueno espero que la hayas pasado bien conociendo a mis padres.

-¡Pues claro! La comida estaba muy rica y tus padres me cayeron demasiado bien.

-Que bueno, entonces deberías venir algún otro día.

-Pero si ahora te toca a ti conocer a mis padres.

-Cierto, cierto.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme, antes de que mis padres se preocupen- y con una sonrisa en su rostro se despidió con un gesto con la mano.

-Adiós, cuídate, que llegues bien- dijo Kagome mientras veía como Inuyasha se alejaba camino a la calle principal, que quedaba unas 3 cuadras más arriba.

Pero su gran felicidad cambió súbitamente por emociones totalmente opuestas, la invadió el miedo y la preocupación y sintió que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

-Hija ya deberías entrar, se está helando afuera y pescarás un resfriado con lo desabrigada que estás- le recomendó su madre, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y de esas emociones que la tenían tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

Kagome siguió la recomendación de su madre y entró a la casa, volteándose una vez más a mirar hacia la oscura calle, apenas iluminada por las débiles luces de los postes y también por la gran y brillante luna de esa noche. Cerró la puerta, se despidió de sus padres y subió a su habitación.

-¿Hoy dormirás acá?- preguntó su padre al verla subir.

-Si…- respondió ella en un inaudible susurro, aún pasmada por la intensidad de esos sombríos sentimientos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama, pensando. _¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Por qué esos sentimientos? Fue como si…no, no puede ser, estoy segura que el día lunes lo veré con esa sonrisa en su rostro y sus dulces ojos que me producen ese único sentimiento entre confianza y cariño. _Se puso sus audífonos y encendió su reproductor de música para poder distraerse un poco.

-------- O --------

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, aún vestida sobre su cama, solo que para su asombro, estaba abrigada con una frazada de algodón. Se vistió y se bañó para poder despertarse, y bajó a tomar desayuno. Para su sorpresa sus padres habían salido temprano, bueno no tan temprano, ya eran las 12:00 de la tarde. Entró en la cocina y descubrió que su taza estaba lista y que solo le faltaba el agua caliente.

-Leche- murmuró Kagome mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro al recordar sus días de escuela.

Después del desayuno, se encargó de dejar todo limpio y ordenado para cuando llegaran sus padres, dejó una nota en el refrigerador y se fue.

Todo ese día transcurrió sin complicaciones, llegó a su departamento, almorzó, descansó, revisó sus cosas y salió con sus amigas. Se puede decir que prácticamente fue un día sin preocupaciones, excepto por esa sensación del día anterior, la sola idea de perderlo, le daba pavor, le horrorizaba, en estos momentos él lo era todo en su vida y si lo perdiera, no sabría que hacer.

**-------- O --------**

**Bueno espero les alla gustado y luego subire el otro xD dejen reviews adios!**


	4. Conocido

**Aqui les va el cuarto capitulo :D espero les guste. Aclarto que estos personajes no me pertenecen son Rumiko Takahashi =3**

**LEAN**

**Cap 4: ****Conocido**

Lunes por la mañana. Era una mañana muy bonita, el sol estaba en pleno y había un aire muy cálido. Kagome se dirigió a la universidad, como todos los días, pero lo que no sabía era que este no sería uno como cualquiera.

-Que mal, creo que ayer me acosté muy tarde, lástima, hoy pagaré las consecuencias. Estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo abrir mis ojos- se iba diciendo para si mientras se restregaba los ojos para poder aclarar su vista.

De pronto un sonido, parecido al zumbar de un insecto, comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a ella. Se volteó y vio como una bicicleta venía a toda velocidad en la misma dirección en la que ella caminaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió como algo pasó por su lado, empujándola fuera de la acera. Era la misma bicicleta que había visto hace un par de segundos, pero como sus reflejos estaban tan lentos a causa de su cansancio, no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Sintió su cuerpo liviano como una pluma, cayendo lentamente mientras se enfriaba y se volvía totalmente rígido. Miró hacia un lado de la calle y vio un auto acercándose velozmente; aunque no podía hacer nada, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, se sentía muy débil. Sólo su mente reaccionaba, sentía el aire rozar su rostro y estaba preparada para impactar contra el suelo cuando algo la detuvo. Una mano fuerte y grande la había tomado por la espalda y la atraía hacia su poseedor. Chocó contra el cuerpo de su salvador, aunque no pudo ver su rostro, porque sus ojos se cerraron.

-------- O --------

-¡Ah! Al fin despiertas ¿Te encuentras bien? Trata de no moverte mucho, ese golpe fue un poco fuerte y puede que aún te duela la cabeza.

Se detuvo, y su rostro cambió de adolorida a impresionada. No se esperaba la presencia de otra persona, y menos de un hombre. Recordó los últimos sucesos, las sensaciones comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, y recordó la mano que la sostuvo por la espalda y la salvó de esa segura muerte, y luego el impacto contra lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un muchacho.

Esa voz debía ser la de aquel muchacho que le salvó la vida.

Hizo un intento, y con mucho esfuerzo, logró sentarse sobre la superficie en la que estaba recostada. Miró hacia los lados, con los ojos medio abiertos, y logró divisar grandes árboles, asientos y una que otra persona caminando sobre el césped. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas y de pronto, esa varonil pero suave voz, volvió a hablarle.

-Estamos en la plaza que queda cerca de donde casi te atropellan. Debes tener más cuidado cuando camines, sino para la próxima te volarán la cabeza.

De nuevo esa voz que la había dejado helada, una voz varonil, grave, imponente, pero sutil y suave a la vez, miró enfrente, su dolor de cabeza comenzó a aumentar y ya no veía claro. Trató de enfocar su vista para poder ver a su salvador, pero lo único que logró fue otra punzada. Se paró de la banca con la intensión de irse, caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección opuesta, su cabeza le daba vueltas y nuevamente esa sensación de rigidez recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo la cubrió por completo y nuevamente se sintió tan liviana como una pluma, el viento rozando su cara y ella cayendo lentamente. Le agradaba esa sensación tan liberadora, que la soltaba de todas las preocupaciones y le aclaraba la mente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y nuevamente, deja vu. Sintió una gran mano que la sostenía por la espalda, frenando esas sensaciones tan maravillosas y evitando que se cayera y en ese instante, cuando sus parpados ya no podían más su peso, pudo ver los profundos ojos azules de su salvador.

-------- O --------

Cuando despertó nuevamente, estaba todo oscuro y ella estaba cubierta por una manta. Abrió los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento, miró a la derecha, oscuro, miró a la izquierda, oscuro y cuando miró hacia el frente, de reojo, vio dos pequeñas lucecitas entre esa profunda oscuridad. Las lucecitas parecían dos ojos que la observaban. Volvió a mirar el techo, oscuro y nuevamente volteó a ver las lucecitas. Estaban donde mismo las había visto hace unos segundos, la seguían mirando, volvió a recostar su cabeza en lo que parecía una almohada, sus manos recorrieron la superficie en la que estaba recostada, suave como la seda y atractiva al tacto. Estaba recostada sobre una cama _¿Cómo habré llegado hasta aquí?_ Se preguntaba Kagome. Entonces recordó las luces y nuevamente levantó su cabeza para poder observarlas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ya no se encontraban ahí. Miró a la izquierda y nada, a la derecha, nada y entonces sintió pequeños movimientos a la altura de sus pies y que subían lentamente sin emitir sonido alguno. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas y la invadió el pánico y el terror. Una muchacha sola en una habitación oscura y dos luces que aparecen y desaparecen y luego algo que se mueve cerca suyo, no dan una muy buena impresión para alguien que viene recién despertando, parece como esas típicas escenas de las películas de terror donde en cualquier momento el monstruo de la película salta y se la devora y nunca más se sabe de la pobre muchacha a la que dieron muerte dolorosamente.

Miró por uno de los costados de la cama y pudo distinguir, con mucha suerte, un bulto cerca de su cuerpo a la altura de la pantorrilla. Quedó helada, tratando de razonar. Esto _no puede ser posible_ se decía para tranquilizarse _calma calma _seguía diciéndose, pero nada de esto funcionaba, ya que el bulto seguía subiendo, a la altura del muslo y cada vez más arriba. Se tapó el rostro con la sábana para poder despertar de esa horrible pesadilla _a lo mejor desparece el bulto_ pensaba, pero nada hacía efecto, el bulto seguía estático en su lugar. De pronto se asomó por un costado de la sábana, pero no veía nada. Se quedó esperando en silencio y luego volvió a cubrirse. Esperó otro momento y volvió a asomarse, pero esta vez vio ambas lucecitas a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡¡AHHHH!!- gritó desesperada y estruendosamente. La criatura dio un salto fuera de la cama, corriendo despavorida a esconderse.

Kagome volvió a esconderse bajo las sábanas. Se escuchó el crujir de la puerta y la luz del exterior de la habitación la iluminó completamente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Viste algo?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!- dijo una voz varonil que acababa de entrar estruendosamente en la habitación al escuchar el grito desesperado de la muchacha.

-Es…es…-tartamudeó Kagome asomando la punta de su dedo por fuera de las sábanas apuntando hacia el último lugar en el que recordaba haber visto moverse al bulto. El joven miró en la dirección en la que apuntaba Kagome.

-Ah te asustó mi gata- y comenzó reír a carcajadas- no te preocupes, no hace nada, es totalmente inofensiva, además es muy cariñosa cuando te conoce… la verdad no le gusta mucho la gente nueva- le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la chica mientras dejaba al gato sobre la cama, el cual comenzó a caminar sobre esta, acercándose a Kagome.

-Pero que gatita más linda- exclamó Kagome saliendo de entre las sábanas mientras tomaba al minino entre sus brazos y lo acariciaba y ésta la lamía gustosa.

-¡Wow! Creo que le agradas- dijo el muchacho sentándose a un costado de la cama- eso es poco común, generalmente no le agradan las visitas, incluso se comporta agresiva con la gente nueva, pero parece que tú eres la excepción…- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así parece- acotó Kagome mientras miraba a la gata saliendo de la habitación.

-Y al parecer tu ya te encuentras mejor ¿no?.

-Creo que si, con ese susto creo que ya puedo con cualquier cosa- dijo Kagome mientras reía. Hubo un silencio incómodo, Kagome jugaba con sus manos con la cabeza gacha, mirándolas y sintió la mirada de aquel muchacho, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, observándola detalladamente. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, con su mirada acosándola. De pronto un sonido extraño irrumpió el silencio.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Kagome avergonzada al notar que su estómago había sonado, debido al hambre, enfrente de su anfitrión.

-No te preocupes, ya es tarde y es comprensible que tengas hambre, además tu cuerpo ha perdido mucha energía y necesitas recuperarla- dijo él mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amistosa, una sonrisa invisible ya que desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, Kagome no podía verlo.

-Yo… ya me tengo que ir, gracias por todo, pero…

-No, aun no estás en estado como para irte a tu casa. Sólo descansa y yo te traeré algo para comer- se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡No! Como tan abusadora, no puedo. Primero me salvas y ahora me darás de comer, no te preocupes, puedo volver sola, enserio- Kagome se levantó de la cama para probar lo que decía, pero volvió el dolor de cabeza y el mareo evitó que pudiera dar un sólo paso, obligándola a volver a la cama.

-Ves. Es mi casa y yo digo que debes descansar, además yo no tengo ningún problema, también tengo hambre así es que aprovecharé para servirme algo. Te lo vendré a dejar en cuanto está listo- y diciendo esto se retiró rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Kagome con las palabras en la boca. Cerró la puerta y toda la habitación volvió a sumirse en una profunda oscuridad y un silencio sepulcral.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse ahí y seguir las recomendaciones de ese extraño joven.

-Si claro, como si pudiera dormir. Ya no lo necesito, mi cuerpo ya se ha recuperado y estoy en perfectas condiciones, ese mareo no fue más que mala suerte- bufó y pronto comenzó a sentir como sus párpados se cerraban, volviéndola a arrojar a los brazos de Morfeo.

o.O

Todo seguía tal cual como antes de que cayera vencida por el inesperado cansancio de su cuerpo. Oscuro, aún seguían las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor y en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, había una bandeja con comida, tal cual él lo había dicho. Su contenido se veía muy tentador, Kagome estiró su brazo para poder tomar algunas de las cosas que se encontraban ahí. Pudo divisar un pan, lo tomó y le dio un mordiscó, lo saboreó como si fuera el néctar de una fruta prohibida y lo tragó lentamente disfrutando su sabor. Notó que su garganta estaba seca y miró a la bandeja a ver si encontraba algún líquido que pudiera refrescarla. Encontró un vaso, lo tomó y bebió su contenido. Sabía a jugo de naranja, era natural y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue exprimido hasta que las primeras gotas de este tuvieron contacto con sus labios.

Terminó de saborear el néctar naranja y le dio la última mascada a la rebanada de pan, dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja que estaba en la cómoda y se recostó nuevamente.

_-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Me ha a dado de comer y me ha dejado descansar en su casa. Ya he sido lo bastante abusadora con él- _Pensó Kagome decidida a salir cuanto antes de allí, pero algo la interrumpió. Se escucharon unos leves pero audibles sonidos de otra habitación, al parecer de una habitación que se encontraba al lado de ésta. Se quedó estática con la sábana entre los dedos y agudizó el oído para poder escuchar algún otro sonido.

Se escucharon un par de sonidos más antes de que apareciera un crujido familiar, el chirrido que emiten las puertas al abrirse lentamente. Y entonces un hilo de luz irrumpió en la oscuridad de la habitación y la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda, justo de donde provenían los sonidos que había escuchado anteriormente. En un fugaz movimiento cubrió todo su cuerpo con las sábanas, estirándolas a su límite y agudizó aún más su oído para oír si alguien se asomaba por esa puerta.

_-¿Qué hago escondiéndome como una rata?-_ se preguntó para si- _¿No estoy haciendo nada malo o si?_- La verdad se sentía como ladrona en casa ajena, pero realmente no hacía nada malo, solo había comido lo que le habían dejado ahí y nada más.

La puerta comenzó a crujir con más ansias y pronto la luz proveniente de esa sala iluminó la habitación en la que se encontraba Kagome. Se escucharon leves pasos saliendo de ésta, a pesar de que la habitación se encontrara cubierta por una alfombra. Los rayos provenientes del cuarto de al lado, atravesaban la tela de la sábana y permitían que Kagome pudiera ver a través de ésta. Pudo divisar una alta figura saliendo del otro cuarto, la figura se quedó estática en su lugar y luego volteó para apagar la luz. Se escuchó un clic y la habitación volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad. Los pasos siguieron su curso esperado, cruzaron al otro lado del cuarto, se detuvieron y luego volvieron a cruzarlo. Caminaban de un lado a otro, al parecer buscaban algo, pero qué.

A Kagome la mataba la curiosidad _¿Quién era?_ Y pronto recordó al chico _¿Será él?_ No podía más, la curiosidad la mataba, así es que decidió asomarse a observar. Quitó la sábana de su rostro sin hacer ningún ruido y enfocó la vista buscando a la figura. Pudo distinguirla a un extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba un mueble, de los típicos donde se encuentra la ropa. La figura llevaba una toalla blanca que la cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, a la altura de las rodillas, se encontraba de espaldas a ella y tenía una espalda muy ancha. Comenzó a moverse y Kagome volvió a cubrir su rostro con las sábanas sin emitir ningún sonido.

Los pasos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ésta vez se dirigían hacia la cama _¿Me habrá descubierto?_ Pensó. Kagome fingió dormir y los pasos se detuvieron justo al lado de ella. Oyó el ruido que emite una bandeja al ser levantada y exclamó:

-No te la lleves-

-Así es que ya te has despertado.

-Sí- respondió Kagome aún con la cabeza cubierta por las sábanas.

-Y veo que ya has comido de lo que te traje.

-Sí.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí, en especial el jugo.

-Yo mismo lo he hecho.

-Gracias, estaba rico.

-Bueno tenías hambre y es natural que te allá parecido apetitoso- dijo éste mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de salida con la bandeja en las manos.

-No, es cierto, estaba exquisito, pero no te la lleves- insistió Kagome mientras se descubría y se sentaba en la cama. Todo seguía oscuro, pero aún así podía divisar la bella silueta que dibujaba el contorno del cuerpo su anfitrión.

-No te preocupes, tú solo descansa. Ya debes encontrarte mejor ¿no? Deja que te revise- le dijo éste una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y puso su mano sobre el interruptor de la luz.

-¡No!- exclamó Kagome cuando descubrió las intenciones que tenía el joven- No es necesario que las enciendas. Puede que con la luz, aún me duela la cabeza- el sólo hecho de pensar que encendiera las luces, la espantaba. Tener que verlo en las condiciones en las que él se encontraba, en toalla, era algo que la sobresaltaba y sobre todo si era con las luces encendidas. Se imaginaba el cuerpo atlético que debía tener su anfitrión y su rostro se ruborizaba, el hecho de pensar que él la viera así la avergonzaba.

-Entonces deja que te revise al menos- le dijo éste acercándose lentamente a ella.

-¡No! ¡No! Es que debo ir al baño primero- contestó Kagome, saltando de la cama y corriendo en dirección al baño, que era la habitación de donde había salido él hace un momento. Entró y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Por un momento no escuchó absolutamente nada, oyó el crujido de la puerta y nuevamente todo en silencio. Se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta y se dejó caer.

Su sangre hervía a causa de la agitación de hacía un rato y su respiración se había vuelto cortante ¿Pero qué la ponía nerviosa?

Se quedó estática un momento y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Esa veloz secuencia de movimientos le había producido una gran migraña y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos instantes, esperando que el dolor disminuyera. Pasado un rato se dirigió al lavatorio y se mojó la cara. Se miró al espejo, se arregló un poco y salió.

Afuera, la habitación seguía oscura, pero esta vez la puerta estaba semiabierta. Solo había una ranura por donde entraba luz del exterior y que iluminaba la habitación levemente. Kagome dudó, pero luego de meditarlo decidió salir. Abrió la puerta y la luz que iluminaba el pasillo, la encegueció por unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al living-comedor.

Era una cocina estilo americana y un living con muebles muy modernos. Hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba el living, había un ventanal tan alto como la pared y desde ahí se veía toda la ciudad. Miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie y se acercó a la ventana para poder tener mejor vista. La ciudad se veía hermosa desde ese piso, calculó y debía de encontrarse en algún apartamento del piso 10.

-Veo que ya puedes levantarte ¿Te gusta la vista?- preguntó una voz varonil que provenía de sus espaldas. Kagome volteó para ver al muchacho oji azul justo afuera del pasillo, entre éste y la cocina.

-Sí es muy linda- respondió ella un poco perturbada por la atlética figura del joven. Se encontraba vestido sólo con unos jeans y una toalla sobre sus hombros con la que se secaba el pelo de vez en cuando.

-Y… aún sigues con hambre… porque estoy preparando algo.

-Mm… la verdad no- mintió. Se sentía como una carga más.

-Lástima, tendré que comer sólo- respondió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y se pasaba la toalla nuevamente por el pelo. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que pronto fue rellenado por el sonido de la vajilla que dejó sobre la mesa del bar. El joven se posicionó en la cocina, tomó una paleta de palo y se puso enfrente de la plancha que había en la cocina. Volteó la porción de carne que se encontraba sobre ésta y la aliñó como todo un experto.

-Veo que te manejas en la cocina- comentó Kagome sonriendo.

-Sí, me costó un poco llegar a poder cocinar algo como esto, pero después de mucha práctica, creo que ya me he perfeccionado. Además no me queda otra, si vivo solo…

-¿Vives solo?

-Y que más si ya tengo 25, estoy grande ya- dijo el joven volteándose para sonreírle a Kagome- Listo creo que ya está. Pon los cubiertos por favor- Kagome obedeció y ordenó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que habían dos.

El muchacho puso la carne en los platos: uno para él y otro para Kagome.

-Pero si yo te dije que…

-No me mientas, yo se que aún tienes hambre. Aparte necesitas alimentarte bien.

-Está bien- respondió Kagome rendida. El joven se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Y dime, una chica como tú debe tener un lindo nombre ¿no?- preguntó antes de meterse el primer trozo de carne a la boca.

-Daniela ¿Y el tuyo? Creo que llevamos un buen rato conversando y ni siquiera sé como llamarte.

-Bankotsu. Un gusto- le respondió este estrechándole la mano mientras en su rostro si dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo y conversando hasta que Kagome se fue.

-------- O --------

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con total normalidad: las clases estuvieron bien, y pudo entenderlo todo. Excepto por un mínimo detalle. Sentía unas extrañas e inexplicables ganas de volver a ver a ese chico que la había salvado ayer y con el que estuvo todo el día.

-¿Y por qué no viniste ayer?- Le preguntaron sus amigas a la salida de la universidad.

-Es que… tuve un percance en el camino y al final no vine.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No nada, no tiene mayor importancia- les respondió Kagome mientras intruseaba en su mochila.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kagura al ver que comenzaba a mover las cosas desesperadamente.

-¡No está!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi billetera.

-Pero si tú siempre pierdes todo, no sé por que te sorprendes.

-Es que… llevaba cosas importantes- mintió. Le preocupaba que se le hubiera perdido en…

De pronto una bocina sonó. Todas miraron en dirección al auto del que provenía el sonido. Era de un auto de color negro, lujoso y muy bien cuidado. Llevaba las ventanas cerradas, la del copiloto comenzó a abrirse y todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver al chico que se encontraba dentro. Sobre todo Kagome al ver que de quién se trataba era nada más ni nada menos que Bankotsu.

-¡Hey linda! Se te quedó esto ayer- exclamó él mostrándole la billetera. Todas sus amigas la miraron con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas mientras Kagome se ruborizaba.

-¿Y quién es él?- preguntó una voz varonil que se encontraba justo atrás de Kagome. Era Inuyasha.

**Y que tal? jaja y ni se esperan lo que vien xD dejen reviews bye ^^**


	5. Desaparecido

**weno aui les dejo dos caps mas para que se entretengan :D**

**dejen reviews, me animan a seguir**

**lean!

* * *

**

**Cap 5: Desaparecido**

Ni uno de los dos se movió. Él seguía inmóvil detrás de ella y Kagome seguía estática mirando hacia el lugar donde vio por última vez el auto de Bankotsu. De pronto recordó a Inuyasha y se volteó para hablarle.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿No te agrada verme?

-No, es que tú saliste hace rato de clases

-Sí, pero venía a buscarte para que saliéramos a algún lado.

-¿Venías?

-Sí, después del encuentro con tu "amigo", no creo que quieras ir.

-No seas tonto, él sólo me salvó, nada más. Como crees que podría compararlo contigo. No te llega ni a los talones- dijo Kagome sonriendo coquetamente caminando hacia él y acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Él sonrió levemente, pero luego su expresión se volvió seria.

-Y entonces…

-Está bien, vamos- le dijo éste y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto. Kagome se despidió de sus amigas y caminó al lado de él. Se subieron al auto y se fueron.

Pasaron a tomar un café a una de las tiendas que había en el camino. Inuyasha permaneció serio durante toda la trayectoria en auto y una vez en el café, se buen humero un poco. Conversaron acerca de sus actividades para la semana.

-Y no piensas contarme como te salvó tu amigo ese. Ayer no supe nada de ti en todo el día…- expresó Inuyasha fríamente.

-Pero si ya te dije que no pasa nada entre nosotros. Él sólo evitó que me atropellaran y luego me llevó a la casa.

-Ayer fui a verte y no estabas.

-Es que…me fue a dejar a la casa de mis papás ¿Tanto desconfías de mi?¿Nunca antes te habías comportado así, tan celoso eres?

-Celoso no soy. Por mí, me da igual si tienes amigos hombres o mujeres, eso no me preocupa. Sólo que no me agradó nada la forma en la que te miraba ese…- dijo mientras empuñaba su mano que comenzaba a apretarse con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Y de qué manera me miraba?- preguntó perpleja.

-Te miraba… no sé, simplemente no me hace mucha gracia- respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Y tú crees que por qué a ti no te agrada yo voy a dejar de verlo? Ni te creas, yo elijo a mis amigos- exclamó Kagome decidida.

Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia ella, la observó por unos segundos y llamó al mesero para pedirle la cuenta. Le pagó la cantidad correspondiente sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Se paró y se encaminó a la salida.

Kagome esperaba algún "vámonos" o algo de su parte, pero nada. Tomó sus cosas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo. Cruzó las puertas del café y lo agarró del brazo.

-¡Espera! Lo siento, en verdad. A lo mejor no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, pero no creo que él sea una mala persona.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!- dijo Inuyasha volteando para ver su rostro. Kagome no entendía a que se refería. Inuyasha la agarró de los brazos con fuerza.

-Es que no quiero que nadie te haga daño, no me lo perdonaría. Si te perdiera yo…- no terminó la frase. La atrajo a su cuerpo con ternura y la abrazó calidamente.

-Yo también- fue lo único que logró articular. Ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, era mutuo.

Sólo lo abrazó con fuerza, para nunca dejarlo ir.

o.O

-¡Adivina qué!- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome cuando se encontraron a la hora de almuerzo.

-Mm… no adivino ¿Qué?

-Me voy de viaje- dijo entusiasmado.

-¿De viaje?

-Sí, con unos amigos.

-¿Y a dónde?

-Al sur, nos hicimos un recorrido para viajar por una semana.

-¿Por una semana? ¿Y quiénes van?

-Miroku, Kouga y otro par de amigos.

-¿Y cuándo se van?

-Mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? Y me vienes avisar recién

-Sí, porque aún no era seguro, pero hoy me confirmaron.

-Qué lástima, no te veré por una semana.

-Pero podrías ir a despedirme.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó Kagome- No sé si pueda ¿A qué hora?

-Mm… trataremos de salir temprano, como a las ocho en el aeropuerto.

-No sé si pueda, mis tíos se mudan y tengo que ayudarles.

-Yo quería que fueras- dijo Inuyasha con tristeza.

-Trataré de ir, pero no te prometo nada. Si puedo, te llamo.

-Está bien- respondió el joven, ésta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, se ha pasado muy rápido la hora- comentó Kagome- y debo llegar a la otra clase- se paró de su asiento y tomó sus cosas. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

-Pues entonces, que te vaya bien- la tomó de la mano y la besó en los labios. Se despidió y se fue.

Kagome estuvo todo el día en lo que había dicho Inuyasha. Hizo un par de llamadas y logró desocuparse para mañana en la mañana y así poder ir a despedirlo.

-Le avisaré- pensó, pero decidió no hacerlo y llegar de sorpresa al aeropuerto.

Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano, se duchó, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Iba muy bien con la hora, pero el taxi que tomó se averió y se retrasó. Con cada minuto que pasaba se impacientaba cada vez más. Por fin llegó a su destino, se bajó del auto rápidamente, le pagó al chofer y corrió a la entrada.

_-Los pasajeros del vuelo 77, por favor dirigirse a la entrada nro. 5. Su vuelo está a punto de partir. _

Kagome corrió a la entrada 5 y vio a los amigos de Inuyasha, pero no estaba él. Miró alrededor, estaba lleno de gente, pero no lograba verlo. Miró a su grupo nuevamente y lo vio llegando. Se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha cuando lo vio, pero había un pequeño detalle que a él se le había olvidado mencionarle. Que no sólo había hombres, también iba una mujer, la única. La sonrisa dibujada hace unos instantes se borró al verla. No lograba reconocerla debido a la distancia, pero sin duda podía decir que era una mujer y no era del todo desagradable.

Kagome comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos. Inuyasha volteó y se sorprendió al verla. Sus amigos le dijeron un par de cosas y entraron para poder subir al avión mientras él salía al encuentro de su novia.

-¡Tú, aquí!- exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, pero su entusiasmo acabó al ver la expresión de Kagome.

-Sí, me hice un tiempo para venir a despedirte- respondió fría.

-Y llegaste a tiempo, ya nos íbamos.

-Mm… sí, lo noté- se produjo un silencio que fue rellenado con las miles de voces que se encontraban presentes en el mismo lugar- Al menos pudrías haberme dicho la verdad ¿No crees?

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo nerviosamente

-Que no solo van hombres – Respondió Kagome indiferente. Inuyasha se torno serio.

-Yo elijo a mis amigos. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse a la orden de la mujer que viajaba con ellos.

Quedó perpleja. No se esperaba algo así, además, se iba sin darle ni una explicación. Ella no era celosa ni nada, pero si tan solo hace un par de días él le había hecho una escena de celos con respecto a su amigo y ahora él hace lo mismo. No lo podía creer.

Se fue enfadada , ni siquiera volteó a verlo. La sangre le hervía; pero ¡Que impotencia! No quería quedar mal con él si además él se iría por una semana y no podrían darse explicaciones de nada. Pero no podía soportar su rotundo cambio de idea.

Tomó un taxi y se fue a su apartamento.

Los siguientes días fueron muy angustiantes para Kagome. No recibió ninguna llamada de Inuyasha, ni un mensaje, nada.

Finalmente decidió llamarlo, no quería parecer desesperada, pero realmente lo estaba. El solo hecho de pensar las cosas la enfurecía. No recibía llamadas, se habían peleado y él se encontraba viajando con una mujer. No aguantó más, marcó su número y esperó.

-Vamos contesta, contesta – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿Aló? – Dijo por fin una voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono. Kagome miró el visor del móvil para corroborar que el número que había marcado era el correcto.

-¿Aló?¿Con quien hablo?

-Ah! Kagome eres tú- Dijo la mujer

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Con quien quieres hablar? ¿con Inuyasha?, ¡Ah! Que lastima, pero no podrás.

- ¡Por que!, que le ha sucedido- Exclamó Kagome agitada. _Esa voz…_

-A él nada. Él está en perfectas condiciones, pero no quiere hablar contigo. Dice que eres una estúpida y que solo está con tigo por lástima, que eres una niña y que no le interesa lo que te suceda.

- Mentira…- Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras sentía como las lágrimas recorrían poco a poco sus mejillas.

- Admítelo, él ya no te ama- dijo la mujer fríamente y cortó.

Kagome quedó estática mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control. Lo que dijo esa mujer tenía que haber sido todo una mentira. Si tan solo ayer…

Salió a caminar para poder calmarse un poco, se abrigó y partió.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en todas esas cosas que él le había dicho. Tantos cariños y tantos te amo Y…¿Todo era una mentira? No lo creía. Apenas llegara, iba a ir a hablar personalmente con él. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, pero aún así dejaron caer una última lágrima más.

Comenzó a llover y ella no llevaba paraguas. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos para poder mantenerlas calientes a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo estaba todo empapado y helado.

De pronto una sombra se posicionó al lado de ella, que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, y la lluvia dejó de rozar su rostro.

- ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda caminando sola bajo la lluvia? Te vas a resfriar- susurró un joven en su oído.

Kagome levantó la mirada y vio a Bankotsu que sostenía un paraguas sobre ella.

-Solo pensaba- susurró. Bankotsu notó sus ojos hinchados y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Kagome trató de rechazar el abrazo, pero se rindió al darse cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

El chico la separó de su cuerpo, rozó sus dedos con los labios de la muchacha y la besó en la frente.

-Gracias- articuló Kagome débilmente.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa para que no te resfríes.

-No, no quiero ir allá- dijo ella y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Bankotsu. Éste la miró con ternura.

-Está bien, vamos, te llevaré a la mía y luego te iré a dejar a tu casa- la tomó del hombro y caminaron juntos bajo la lluvia.

Llegaron al apartamento del muchacho. Todo estaba impecable, a pesar de que viviera solo, él siempre mantenía su casa limpia y ordenada. Fue en busca de una toalla para que Kagome se secara y le pasó ropa para que se cambiara la suya que estaba toda empapada. Él también se cambió y preparó algo para comer.

-Has estado muy callada desde que llegamos- le dijo desde la cocina.

Kagome bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Bankotsu notó el silencio de parte de ella y se acercó al sillón, se sentó en frente de ella y la abrazó para consolarla. Le secó las lágrimas y volvió a la cocina para terminar su comida. Retiró la mesa y Kagome encendió el televisor.

Una vez que Bankotsu terminó de limpiar y ordenar la cocina, se sentó al lado de ella, sin decir nada.

-Fue Inuyasha- articuló Kagome de pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó él sin mirarla.

-Nos peleamos y luego cuando lo llamé, una mujer contestó su celular- las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos. Bankotsu la atrajo a su cuerpo y secó sus lágrimas. Kagome lo rodeó por la cintura acurrucándose en su pecho- Tranquila, no permitiré que ese imbécil te vuelva a dañar- contestó él, furioso y depositó un último beso en la nuca de la joven.

Continuó viendo la televisión por un rato. Ya se había hecho tarde y Kagome debería estar en su casa. Trató de despertarla, pero nada. Dormía placidamente "_debió tener un día agotador"_, pensó Bankotsu y la llevó a la cama. Él se durmió en el living tapado con un par de frazadas.

Al otro día Kagome se fue muy temprano, antes que él se despertara, para no causar molestias. Ya había sido mucho el quedarse en su casa.

No supo de Inuyasha en el resto de los días, él ni siquiera la llamó, ni trató de contactarse con ella. Pasó la semana y él ya debía de haber vuelto. Aún así ella no recibía noticias de él, y tampoco lo vio en la universidad.

Ella trató de contactarse con él, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar. Llamó a su casa, fue a verlo y nada, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Recordó a su tía y fue a visitarla, a lo mejor ella sabía algo de él.

-Hola- la saludó con entusiasmo la tía de Inuyasha.

-Hola tía ¿Cómo está?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias.

-Pasa- le dijo la señora haciendo un gesto con la mano y apartándose del camino.

-No, gracias. Sólo venía a hacerle una pregunta…

-Dime querida- ordenó la señora volviendo a su posición inicial.

-¿Usted ha sabido algo de Inuyasha?

-Sí, sí ¿No te han avisado?

-No ¿De qué?

-Está en el hospital.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí. En su viaje al sur tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en el hospital, pero aún no se ha sabido nada.

-¿Y en qué hospital está?- preguntó nerviosamente

-En el hospital que está en el centro.

-Gracias- y salió corriendo en dirección a la avenida principal para tomar un taxi rumbo al hospital.

* * *

**Uuuu y q tal? sigan xD**


	6. Desepción

**Este capo trae una sorpresita :DDD**

**lean!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 6: Decepción**

Una vez allí, se dirigió rápidamente a recepción y preguntó por él.

-Disculpe- comenzó agitada- el paciente Inuyasha Taisho ¿En qué piso se encuentra?

-En el piso 5, pero…- la recepcionista no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Kagome salió corriendo.

-Gracias- gritó y subió al elevador.

Llegó al quinto piso y se dirigió al primer doctor que encontró ahí.

-Disculpe ¿Inuyasha Taisho, en qué habitación se encuentra?

-En la habitación 527, señorita. Pero sólo puede entrar la familia.

-Yo soy su novia.

-Me temo que hay un error, señorita. Su novia se encuentra adentro con él.

-¡¿Q…?!- musitó Kagome. El mundo se le descolocó totalmente.

-Como escuchó, su novia ya se encuentra dentro. Lo siento, no puede entrar.

Kagome no podía creer lo que le había dicho el doctor ¿Otra novia?

-¡No puede ser, si nosotros nunca terminamos, sólo discutimos, pero no terminamos! ¿O si? Tengo que llagar al fin de este asunto- se dirigió a la sala de espera dispuesta a resolver todo esto. Cruzó la puerta y vio a los padres de Inuyasha.

-Hola querida ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

-Tía ¿Cómo se encuentra Inuyasha?

-No lo sabemos, los doctores aún no nos han informado acerca de su estado ¿Y tú, como te encuentras?

-¿Yo? Bien ¿Por qué?

-Es que… me enteré que habían terminado Inyasha y tú.

_Mentira, nosotros aún no terminamos._

-¡No sé como pudo!- exclamó la madre llevando su mano a su cabeza

-¿Y cómo se enteró?- preguntó Kagome tratando de conseguir más información.

-Me lo contó su nueva novia. La que está adentro con él.

Kagome la miró y entró corriendo al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-527- se detuvo frente a la puerta, tragó saliva y la abrió cuidadosamente. En un principio no vio a nadie. La habitación estaba muy iluminada, pintada con un color blanco que la hacía ver más grande. Había una cortina que dividía la habitación, entró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella. La corrió, y en la camilla, que estaba detrás de ella, vio a Inuyasha inconsciente.

-Pero mira como quedaste- expresó Kagome con lástima mientras llevaba su mano a la frente de él.

-Kykyo…- musitó Inuyasha en un sonido casi inaudible.

A Kagome le hirvió la sangre, apartó su mano inmediatamente y se fue dando pisadas con más fuerza de lo común.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con una chica alta, delgada, de cabello oscuro y ojos sombríos. Era Kykyo, una amiga de Inuyasha de la infancia y que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero su amor nunca fue correspondido. Y ahora eas arpía, esa desgraciada se lo estaba quitando, haciéndose pasar por su novia y además, diciendo que ellos habían terminado.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!- exclamó Kykyo con esa ironía tan típica de ella- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, bruja. Vine a ver a Inuyasha.

-¡Ay! Que buena eres. Haz venido a verlo a pesar de él terminara contigo.

-Eso es mentira, nosotros aún estamos juntos.

-No seas tonta, admítelo, él ya no te ama y es por eso que ahora está conmigo.

-¡Mentira!- exclamó Kagome sintiendo sus ojos humedecer- él nunca estaría con alguien como tú.

-¿Y por qué crees que decidió ir de viaje conmigo y no contigo? Admítelo, él sólo jugaba contigo.

-¡Mientes, él dijo que me amaba!- dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

_*FLASH-BACK*_

"_Ven a mi casa hoy a las 20:00 para comer algo juntos, Inuyasha"_

Eso decía el mensaje que él le había enviado el miércoles por la tarde. Kagome no tenía planes para ese día así es que decidió ir a visitarlo.

20:00 PM.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento del muchacho. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Inuyasha se apareció frente a ella, apoyado con el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta y vestido con una camisa negra con los puños remangados y unos pantalones negros que le hacían juego.

-Hola preciosa- dijo seductoramente con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola- respondió ella tímidamente.

-Pasa- le dijo Inuyasha indicándole con la mano y apartándose de la entrada. Kagome entró cautelosamente. El joven se volteó hacia ella y la rodeó por la cintura y caminaron juntos hacia adentro, pero sin antes patear la puerta para cerrarla.

Se dirigieron al bar donde Inuyasha tenía cosas para comer y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Estuvieron conversando y comiendo durante un largo rato. Entonces el chico se levantó para poder poner un poco de música.

-Para el ambiente- comentó cuando una música suave comenzó a sonar- ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

Kagome se paró de su asiento y puso su mano sobre la de él. En un suave tirón, la condujo hacia el medio del living, que se encontraba en su mayor parte, despejado. La tomó por la cintura y en un delicado empuje la atrajo hacia su varonil cuerpo. Comenzó con un suave movimiento hacia los lados, cosa que Kagome imitó.

-Hueles delicioso- dijo ella aspirando su olor.

-Para ti siempre, querida- la miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Lentamente se acercó y rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Se alejó, para luego volver a repetir el movimiento anterior, sólo que esta vez la besó en el cuello. Kagome notó como su temperatura comenzaba a subir lentamente y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazón se aceleraba con cada roce de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…- gimió entre sus brazos mientras el albino seguía recorriendo con besos su cuello.

-Mm…- gesticuló.

-Detende - logró decir ella en un esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué?- se detuvo y alzó su rostro.

-No- musitó nerviosa.

-Está bien, si no te sientes lista, está bien.

-No es eso… es que…

-Es que ¿Qué?

-Es que- se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes, estando conmigo nada malo te pasará.

Kagome alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de él, quien la besó delicadamente en los labios.

Su sangre comenzó a correr con más adrenalina por sus venas y el beso se hizo más apasionado. Ella jugaba con su pelo mientras la mano de él recorría su esbelta figura.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica.

-No lo sé- gimió

Inuyasha se detuvo.

-Si no quieres, está bien, pero debes decírmelo ahora, después no podré parar.

-Sigue- rogó ella enroscándose en su cuerpo, entregándose a él.

Inuyasha comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la joven, mientras ésta desnudaba al joven desesperadamente.

-Veo que estás ansiosa- soltó Inuyasha en un pequeño gemido al sentir el contacto de su miembro con la intimidad de Kagome.

La tomó en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la habitación.

La sentó en la cama mientras él terminaba de quitarse la camisa. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, pero Kagome se levantó rápidamente, se acercó hacia él y puso sus manos sobre las de él, deteniéndolo.

-¿Por qué no dejas que siga yo?- le susurró en el oído.

Inuyasha dejó lo que hacía, perplejo por esta nueva Kagome que estaba seduciéndolo, pero eso le gustaba.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de la joven, desabrochando hábilmente la prenda íntima que cubría sus senos. Ella terminó de sacarle los pantalones dejando al descubierto el gran bulto que aún cubrían sus boxers.

-Ves como me pones. Musitó Inuyasha esbozando una sonrisa pícara, la tomó por la espalda y la llevó contra la pared. Tomó sus muñecas y las posicionó sobre la cabeza de ésta y con su mano libre llevó la pierna de Kagome a sus caderas, produciendo un contacto más íntimo.

Olía delicioso, como una fruta prohibida jamás saboreada por nadie, pero deseada por muchos.

-Sabes…- le dijo ella entre gemidos mientras él tomaba uno de sus senos y los lamía con ternura- …eres el primero.

-Mm... eso me hace desearte más- le dijo salvajemente bajando su mano por su trasero hasta llegar a la entre pierna de la chica.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Inuyasha observándola con locura, deseoso por hacerla suya.

-¿Siempre tan caballero?- comentó Kagome sonrojada.

El chico enarcó una ceja y luego con los dientes arrancó la única prenda que impedía que viera a su amada en todo su esplendor. La tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente y la tiró sobre la cama con delicadeza. La observó durante unos momentos hasta que notó como Kagome trataba de cubrirse con sus propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te quedes ahí mirando… me pones nerviosa.

-Pero si eres tan bella.

Notó el sonrojo de la chica y se acercó a la cama cubriéndola con su gran cuerpo. Ella aprovechó para sacarle el boxer con delicadeza pero ansiedad.

-¿Estás lista?

-Creo.

Sólo eso le bastó para entrar súbitamente el chica, logrando sacar un pequeño gemido de dolor que luego se convirtió en uno de total deseo, que hizo que Inuyasha sonriera de satisfacción. Sus movimientos comenzaron a tomar un ritmo cada vez más agitados sacando pequeños gemidos de placer de parte de ambos.

-Inu… yasha…- alcanzó a musitar cuando sintió que llegaba a su clímax. Se abrazó fuertemente al chico mientras sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Poco después Inuyasha la siguió soltando un gran alarido de placer, llenando a su amada. Luego solo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. Se dejaron caer uno sobre el otro vencidos por el cansancio.

-Te amo- musito el chico entre jadeos besando a Kagome en los labios.

-¿Seguirás queriéndome por la mañana?- preguntó ella temerosa.

-Nunca podría dejar de hacerlo.

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el cansancio la venciera y cayera rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

_* FIN FLASH-BACK*_

-¡Que te amaba!- dijo riendo irónicamente- Eso se lo dice a todas, no te creas única, querida.

-No te creo, conmigo su amor era verdadero.

-¡Uy! ¿Te sientes mal? Lo siento, por revelarte toda la verdad- Kagome no aguantó, la empujó de su camino y se fue llorando y corriendo. Pasó rápidamente por la sala de espera para que la gente que se encontraba ahí no le viera el rostro.

Afuera del hospital se detuvo para secar sus lágrimas.

-Ya veremos quién gana al final.

o.O

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Kagome pudo ordenar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Al parecer la recuperación de Inuyasha iba muy bien y en un par de días volvería a retomar sus clases.

-Vamos Kagome, ánimo- dijo Rin.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Kagura golpeando la mesa- cuando lo vuelvas a ver, lo encararás.

-Sí, y a esa imbécil de Kykyo también- acotó Ayame.

-Gracias chicas. Ya tengo que irme, suerte- Kagome salió de la sala de clases y se encaminó a la salida principal. En ese momento el mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio a Inuyasha y Kykyo esperando afuera. Se detuvo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia ellos. Estaban tomados de la mano ¿Ya se había olvidado de ella? ¿Sin ni una explicación? No se sintió capaz de enfrentarlo y simplemente pasó por el lado de ellos. Su herida aún seguía abierta y le había costado mucho trabajo evitar que se abriera más, pero con la ayuda de Bankotsu, lo hizo posible y desde ese entonces, él siempre ha estado a su lado.

La esperaba en el auto todos los días y hoy no era la excepción. Kagome se subió al coche seria.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico cauteloso.

-Sí, vamos- Bankotsu obedeció sin protestar y pisó el acelerador.

No se esperaba que volviera ese mismo día. La pilló desprevenida y débil. De todas maneras mañana debía enfrentarlo, si no, al siguiente y así sucesivamente.

La semana siguiente fue la más dolorosa, tenía que toparse con él en muchas oportunidades, sin poder evitarlo y lo peor era que todos los días lo veía parado en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, en el lugar donde ellos se juntaban a conversar. Por más que lo deseara, él nunca se acercaba a ella. Pasaban uno al lado del otro y nada.

o.O

Inuyasha venía llegando de su entrenamiento de Rugby, venía cansado y arto. La práctica de hoy había sido una de las más duras, ya que pronto tendrían partido. Tiró su bolso bajo la cama y pateó una de sus zapatillas debajo de ésta. Pero no llegó al fondo, chocó con algo. Se agachó y vio una caja, la arrastró hacia fuera, la abrió y encontró muchos álbumes de fotos. Tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a revisarlo. En todas las fotos salía una chica, la misma en todas.

-Ésta chica…-trató de hacer memoria- Ella va en la universidad ¿Pero por qué está en todas estas fotos?

Siguió revisando el resto de los álbumes, dejo uno de ellos y tomó una de las cartas que se encontraban dentro de la misma caja. La leyó, era para una chica y la carta era de su parte.

-"Kagome…"- Un dolor tremendo le azotó la cabeza, imágenes, recuerdos, escenas, todo llegó nuevamente. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de retener el dolor.

-¡Ah!- gritó, el dolor era insoportable y luego… nada.

-¡Hijo! ¿Qué sucede estás bien?

-¡Mamá! ¿Ella?- le preguntó indicando a la chica de la foto.

-¿Kagome?

-Sí…

-Terminaste con ella antes de tu viaje al sur.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, la última vez que la vi fue en el hospital y salió llorando, desde ahí no la he visto más.

Inuyasha no esperó más. Salió corriendo de la casa de sus padres camino a la universidad, a lo mejor aún podía alcanzarla. Llegó a tiempo, recién salían los primeros alumnos de la tarde. Entró corriendo, agitado, buscándola entre la multitud. Logró verla y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Kagome!- gritó. La chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y lo vio corriendo hacia ella. Comenzó a acelerar el paso para que él no pudiera alcanzarla.

-¡Espera!- dijo agarrándola del brazo.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo!- gruñó tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-No, espera.

-Yo ya no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

-Sí, hay mucho, yo aún te amo.

Kagome se detuvo, dejó de forcejear y desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto, y menos ahora- rogó con un hilo de voz antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de su ojos y la angustia le tapara la garganta.

-Yo… aún te amo y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mi.

-¡No! ¡Yo ya te borré de mi vida!- dio un tirón y zafó su brazo.

-Por favor, deja que te explique.

-¡No! Si vienes con la excusa de que todo fue culpa de Kykyo ya escuché suficiente. Tú tuviste la culpa, por ignorarme durante tanto tiempo.

-No te recordaba- dijo Inuyasha con tono lastimero. Kagome volteó furiosa.

-Me decías que me amabas, que era lo mejor que has tenido y que nunca olvidarías lo nuestro ¡Y de un día para otro ya ni me hablas! Sabías que yo estaba lastimada, que otro hombre me había herido, confié en ti, pero veo que eres igual que el resto, una basura.

-¡No, fue por el accidente! Créeme por favor- rogó Inuyasha en un último intento mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Creo que ya ha escuchado bastante- exclamó Bankotsu que se había interpuesto entre ellos.

-¡Tú!- dijo Inuyasha furioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a Kagome tomándola por los hombros. La chica asintió y se dejó abrazar por el oji azul.

-¡No la toques!- exclamó el albino.

-Basta, así no lograrás nada. Ella ya te dijo todo y si en verdad la amas, déjala en paz.

El albino lo miró con furia por última vez, no podía seguir viendo como ese imbécil abrazaba a su novia. ¿Su novia? No, ya no era su novia, él la amaba con toda su alma, pero debía dejarla ir. Todo por culpa de ese maldito accidente. Se fue, con la pena comiéndoselo por dentro.

Desde aquel día ni uno de los dos se volvió a ver. Ese fue el punto en el que ambos destinos se separaron y vivieron sus vidas separadas sin nunca volver a encontrarse.

**

* * *

**

**Jajajajaa ojala les alla gustado **

**dejen reviews para saber si les gustó**

**click en GO!**


End file.
